criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
World Edition
World Edition (also known as Save the World or Save the World!) is the title of the third season of Criminal Case. It was released on August 13, 2015. The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition. Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but The Bureau serves as the top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Regions World Edition, based on the "world tour"-like premise, features a stylized world map divided into nine regions, across which are located a total of fifty-six cases: Europe Europe focuses on stopping a terrorist organization from fulfilling their master plan on unifying all of Europe into one United States of Europe under their control. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this region. Sahara Region The Sahara Region focuses on finding the notorious assassin responsible for "killing" Chief Ripley and provoking the rebels to unite against local dictators and foreigners. The region also follows the relationship between Jonah Karam and the Bureau. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this region. Eurasia Eurasia focuses on helping COSMORUS – a Russian space agency controlling almost the entire world's satellite infrastructure – stop a spy-caused security breach that may compromise global communications. The region also follows Marina's strained relationship with her mother. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this region. South Asia South Asia initially focuses on helping the victims of a major earthquake and its aftershocks, as well as other subsequent catastrophes, all of which have been causing havoc in the area. It then shifts its focus to a mysterious guru, his followers, and his connection to an unethical pharmaceutical company. The region also highlights the family life of Angela and Lars. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this region. East Asia East Asia focuses on finding the SOMBRA contact of a dangerous criminal and stopping SOMBRA from brainwashing orphaned teenagers and children for a hunting game to find potential recruits for its future plans. The region also follows Angela and Lars' growing concern for their daughters. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this region. Oceania Oceania focuses on investigating SOMBRA's over 30 years old experimentation program which includes genetic enhancement of their recruits, who will be sent out to assassinate any influential people who stand in the organization's way. The region also revolves around "X", a mysterious source that seems to have information regarding SOMBRA's plans. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this region. Africa Africa focuses on investigating SOMBRA's smuggling operation involving diamonds from the largest diamond company in the world. The region also revolves around identifying the one member of the Bureau who is a SOMBRA mole, as well as the relationship between Michelle Zuria and the Bureau. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this region. South America South America focuses on investigating SOMBRA's past and the supposed supreme leader of all the SOMBRA cells dispersed around the globe. It also focuses on Lars coping with his wife's arrest, as well as the adjustments made by Michelle and Grace as the new recruits of the Bureau. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this region. North America North America focuses on exposing SOMBRA, which plans to divide and conquer the world, to the international community as it exploits international tensions, particularly the divide between the United States and the Unified Nations. The region also focuses on finding the current leader of SOMBRA, and the relationship between Lars and Jack. Cases #49-#56 are situated in this region. Trivia *Similar to Pacific Bay's map, the World Edition map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the location of the case (unlike in Pacific Bay, however, you do not have to zoom in the map to notice these specific hints). **For example, you can spot the Eiffel Tower near the marker for Case #2, which is intended to hint on the location featured in that case. *World Edition introduces quasi-suspects: characters who are not suspects in the main investigation chapters of the case, but take a star to converse with in the Additional Investigation of said case, often to gain more leads. *Sometimes, the case's killer's clothes change to the prison uniform after their arrest. *''Criminal Case: Save the World'', a standalone app for the World Edition portion of the game, was officially released worldwide on June 27, 2017. Gallery Worldeditionavailablenow.jpg|Promotional launch image. worldeditionartwork.png|In-game artwork depicting the World Edition. Worldeditionsmap.jpg|World Edition map. C120S3A.png|Venice, Italy. C124S2A.png|Tripoli, Libya. C133S2A.png|Astana, Kazakhstan. C136S1A.png|Bangalore, India. WEC29-CS1A.png|Tokyo, Japan. WECase35Opera House.png|Sydney, Australia. C40WECS3A.png|Victoria Falls, Zambia-Zimbabwe border. C159S2A.png|Buenos Aires, Argentina. C171S2A.png|New York City, New York, U.S. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Seasons Category:Major locations